


Play Me!

by theOneAndOnlyMintStar



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Horror, Interactive Fiction, Multi, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOneAndOnlyMintStar/pseuds/theOneAndOnlyMintStar
Summary: A BTS x Reader Interactive Fanfic.Play me, play our game.When the dust settles, what will remain?Who will you trust, who will you Play?7 boys, multiple paths,Which one will you end up with?





	Play Me!

What's your name?  
/// Y/N ///  
Logging in as Y/N...  
Logged in.

You blink your eyes, waking up.  
Looking around, you see that you're stuck in a dark cellar.  
You groan and pull yourself up from the floor.  
"Why am I here?" you ask aloud.  
You try to walk and notice a slight tug at your ankle. You look down and realize that there's a chain around your ankle.  
It's still long enough for you to walk around, but not that far.  
Your head is pounding with a dull pain.  
Bringing your hand up to rub your forehead, you see a strange mark on the back of your hand.  
A star is drawn in red ink on the back of your hand, with the word "Dream" in the middle.  
You stare at it, wondering what it could mean, but you can't remember.  
Giving up, you try to remember why you're here.  
Strangely, your memory is oddly empty.  
The only thing you can remember is your name, age, and basic character.  
There are no base reasons behind your character, just muscle memory filling the gaps.  
You feel... alone.  
As soon as that thought arrives in your mind, you hear a slight whimper behind you.  
You whip around, wondering who it is.  
"Who's there?" you ask, slightly afraid.  
"Who, me?" a deep, raspy voice draws out lazily, "My name is Min Yoongi. Who're you?"  
Min Yoongi, huh? For some reason, that voice and name sound familiar, and slightly comforting.  
"I... I'm (Y/N). D-do you know why we're here?" you squeak out.  
Min Yoongi steps out of the shadows, and you can see who he is.  
His skin is pale and fair, and he's kind of short.  
He has almond eyes that are in catlike slits, his pupils a deep chocolate brown.  
He has black, silky cat ears that poke out of his fluffy black hair.  
He's wearing a black cloak and ripped denim jeans, and a tail pokes out from under the cloak.  
You instantly feel the urge to...

>Pet him  
>Hug him  
>Cuddle him  
>%^&*#@$%$@#

**Author's Note:**

> Make a choice.  
> I keep my content relatively PG, because if people I know irl find my account and I wrote... stuff, then I'd be dead for a while.


End file.
